


О причёсках

by 5pm



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Awkwardness, Hair, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romance, Silly, Slice of Life, sort of, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рю и Лайзерг разговаривают о причёсках.<br/>(Рен: "Я поддерживаю свою прическу при помощи фурёку. Это требует постоянной концентрации.")</p><p>Ryu and Lyserg discuss hairstyles.<br/>(Ren: "I maintain my hairstyle using furyoku. It requires constant concentration." )<br/>(This fic is in Russian.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	О причёсках

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** О причёсках  
>  **Фендом:** Shaman King  
>  **Пейринг:** Рю/Лайзерг  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Жанр:** romance, повседневность  
>  **Автор:** 5pm  
>  **Дата создания:** 28.08.08  
>  **Дисклаймер:** не моё  
>  **Предупреждения:** очень длинные предложения... (+см. пейринг)  
>  **Примечания автора(2009):** Во-первых, не удивляйтесь, прочитав словосочетание "море звёзд", я писал это как раз тогда, когда начинал знакомиться со Вселенной Лэйдзи Мацумото =)  
>  Во-вторых, я тогда читал "Войну и Мир" и, будучи под впечатлением, хотел попробовать писать длинные-предлинные предложения, к концу которых забываешь, что было в начале.

— Лайзерг.

— А?

— …

— Что?

— А ты правда не пользуешься лаком для волос?

— Ээ?!

— Ты правда не пользуешься лаком для волос?

— Конечно нет. Почему?..

— Пользуешься?

— Нет!

— Ты же сказал…

— «Конечно нет» - в смысле, конечно, не пользуюсь.

— Тогда как же твоя прическа…

— А? Это просто такая стрижка. У меня жесткие волосы.

— М… должно быть, очень жесткие.

— …

— Лайзерг.

— Что?

— …

— ?

— А можно мне потрогать?

— Э?

— Твои волосы.

— А… э-э… ну, можно.

Рю подошёл ближе и осторожно коснулся волос мальчика, провёл по ним рукой и поспешно убрал её.

— Д-да, кажется, я понимаю. Жесткие, но не тяжелые. Да, может быть такая прическа…

 _«Он может понять тяжелые или легкие волосы, только прикоснувшись к ним?»_ — удивился даузер.

Рю был рад, что темнота уже была достаточно тёмной, чтобы скрыть красноту его щёк и даже частично скрыть само смущенное выражение его лица:

— Шелковистые…

Рю тихонечко улыбался. Лайзергу не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы понять это. Он знал, он чувствовал, что тот тайно улыбается, таким тоном это было сказано.

Теперь Рю стоял очень близко, и Лайзергу было тепло. Как даузер не сразу успел объяснить себе, это было оттого, что большая фигура мужчины загораживала его от прохладного вечернего ветра.

Они помолчали.

— Лайзерг.

— А?

— …

— ?

— …

— Что?

— … А у тебя правда некрашеные волосы?

— Ээ?! Нет.

— «Нет», в смысле краше…?

— Нет, не крашенные.

— Но они же зеленые…

— У моих родителей тоже были зеленые волосы... Это правда натуральный цвет.

— Ах да, ты же англичанин.

Лайзерг хихикнул.

Опять молчание. Всё больше и больше звёзд зажигалось на небе. Под морем звезд (а точнее в нём, на одной из планет, да только тем, кто был посреди этого песчаного моря, казалось, что, как всё наверху есть море звёзд, всё внизу, вокруг них, есть песок) было море песка. Всё больше и больше костров зажигалось в пустыне. Рю с Лайзергом могли бы с уверенностью сказать, – если бы они тогда думали и говорили об этом, – что среди странников, разжигающих костры, большинство, если не все, были шаманами. Но моря с песком, звёздами, огнями костров, странниками и скрытой где-то деревней Доби, конечно, не занимали сейчас их мысли.

— Лайзерг.

— А?

— …

— Что?

— …

— ?

— …

— ???

— Мм…

— Ну что?

— …А ты правда не девушка?

— _Чтоо?!_

— Т-ты правда не…?

— Ты это серьёзно? Неужели я выгляжу так, что мой пол вызывает сомнения?..

Лайзерг удрученно опустил голову. Если Рю хотел пошутить, то это было не смешно. Незнакомцы уже несколько раз принимали даузера за девушку, и он никак не мог понять, что такого женственного в его внешности. Ему казалось, что он выглядит нормально. _«Я понимаю, если бы люди принимали Хао за девушку, с его-то волосами, но я… я… разве я выгляжу странно?»_

— Да… то есть, нет! Просто… ты такой красивый… Мне до сих пор не верится…

Теперь очередь Лайзерга была радоваться тёмной темноте, скрывающей его смущение:

— Рю, м-мы же говорили о прическах…

— Д-да, точно…

— …

— Извини.

Опять молчание. Теперь совсем какое-то неловкое. 

Увидев Рена, шагавшего от лагеря, который шаманы разбили неподалёку, они оба почти одновременно окликнули его, словно хватаясь за спасительную соломинку.

— Чего вам? – китаец, похоже, был не в духе.

— Мы тут говорили о прическах… - начал Лайзерг.

— …и хотели спросить тебя: как ты делаешь свою? – подхватил Рю.

— Ты пользуешься каким-нибудь лаком или гелем для волос?

— Хех, — Тао ухмыльнулся, ему, похоже, понравился вопрос. — Настоящему шаману не нужны такие глупости. Я поддерживаю свою прическу при помощи фурёку. Это требует постоянной концентрации и служит отличной тренировкой.

Рю с Лайзергом молчали и во все глаза смотрели на Рена.

Тао окинул взглядом несколько (он увидел сразу около пятнадцати) засохший растеньиц, выглядывающих из земли среди камней и песка вокруг Рю с Лайзергом, устало вздохнул и повернулся к ним спиной.

— Я не буду вас спрашивать, чем вы здесь на самом деле занимаетесь, но, в любом случае, возвращайтесь-ка поскорее в лагерь: становится холодно. Мы уже развели костёр, так что… — Рен бросил ещё один взгляд на шаманов и зашагал обратно к лагерю.

Рю с Лайзергом, вспомнившие теперь, что их послали поискать каких-нибудь сухих растений, чтобы развести огонь, опять обрадовались тёмной темноте, не позволяющей Рену разглядеть их лица.*

Вокруг костра, однако, темноты не было, поэтому они постояли ещё немного там, где были, дожидаясь, пока лишняя кровь отхлынет от лица.

Пока они стояли вместе в темноте и тишине, мысли о прическе Рена опять посетили их. За ними последовали мысли о том, как, должно быть, тяжело постоянно поддерживать прическу при помощи фурёку, о том, что Рен, даже когда спит, делает это, о том, что, возможно, у него поэтому всегда такое скверное настроение, о том, как много удивительного в этом мире, о море звёзд и море песка, о шаманах, о кострах и о скрывающейся где-то деревне Доби…

Они стояли молча. Их мысли были разными, но наверняка похожими.

Они вернулись в лагерь минут через пятнадцать. Все уже забрались в свои спальные мешки. Хоро-Хоро громко храпел; Рен спал, поддерживая фурёку свою причёску – нет, ну какой же это ночной отдых? — Йо лежал на спине, подложив руки под голову, непонятно было спал он или рассматривал ночное небо: его глаза были открыты; Фауст VIII что-то тихо бормотал во сне, он, похоже, спал в обнимку со скелетом; Манта не спал и ворочался, время от времени с опаской оглядываясь на спящего некроманта: их спальные мешки были рядом.

— Привет, ребята! — Манта махнул рукой приближающимся Рю и Лайзергу.

— Спокойной ночи! — улыбнулся Лайзерг, залезая в свой спальный мешок.

 _«Вот хорошая у Манты прическа: ничего лишнего, выглядит довольно аккуратно и не требует особого ухода»_ , — подумал Рю. Хотя себе, конечно, он такую прическу не хотел.

*******

— Лайзерг.

— А?

Манта уже успокоился и мирно сопел. Костёр, потрескивая, догорал. Амидамару собирался подкинуть туда ещё несколько веток, но пока медлил.

Дух вслушивался в тишину, окутывающую пустыню, ощущая себя в гармонии с окружающим, подобно песку, скалам и вечному морю звезд. Откуда-то издалека доносилась музыка: кто-то играл на губной гармошке. Амидамару нравился этот звук, он напоминал ему о чём-то давно забытом, о чем-то из того далекого времени, когда он сам ещё был жив, когда мир ещё не был освещён электричеством и ночью почти везде звёзды можно было видеть так, как здесь, в пустыне, когда он ещё не подозревал, что судьба приготовила для него и его друга, ничего не знал о шаманах и наивно верил, что жизнь его закончится смертью.

— Ты не спишь?

— Раз отвечаю тебе, значит, нет.

— …

— Что такое, Рю? Ты что-то хотел спросить?

Лайзерг невольно повернул голову в ту сторону, где лежал спальный мешок Рю. Ответа не было. Даузер уже подумал, что Рю заснул, когда наконец снова услышал его голос:

— Я… я просто хотел сказать, что…

Опять пауза.

— Что?..

— …

— ?

— Я хотел сказать, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобятся услуги парикмахера, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.

— Э-э… спасибо.

_«… хотя я не думаю, что когда-нибудь воспользуюсь твоим предложением, а то ещё сделаешь мне причёску как у себя…»_

— Лайзерг.

— А?

— Мне нравится твоя прическа, она тебе идёт.

— …

— …

— Спасибо.

Лайзерг не мог доверять вкусу шамана – какая у самого Рю прическа-то! – но почему-то… _почему-то_ ему было очень приятно слышать это. Не сумев себе объяснить почему, даузер решил поскорей заснуть.

Ему приснился Хао. Но в этом сне не было всепоглощающего пламени, чувства беспомощности, боли и страха — сегодня ему снился сон не как обычно. Хао просто сидел на скале и… расчесывал волосы. А ведь этот Хао тоже человек, ну, или почти. Тогда зачем, почему он убивает людей?..

Лайзерг проснулся очень рано и больше не смог заснуть. Костёр уже не горел, солнце ещё не появилось из-за горизонта, но звёзды уже гасли одна за другой. Сон оставил даузера в растерянности.

Он сидел и разглядывал спящих товарищей. То он смотрел на волосы Рена и думал о том, как он, должно быть, силён, и вспоминал, как однажды Рен потерял сознание во время битвы, а его прическа всё равно не испортилась, и сомневался, правду ли сказал шаман и не гель ли или лак это держит его прическу, и вспоминал, как Рен однажды промок, а его прическа всё равно не испортилась, и думал, что если бы она была на геле, то, наверное, она тогда бы должна была испортиться, а потом думал, что, может быть, есть такие гели или лаки для волос, которые водостойкие, и думал, не спросить ли об этом Рю; то он всматривался в лицо Йо, беззаботное и доброе, и думал, не такое ли лицо у Хао, когда он спит, и может ли вообще спать этот безжалостный убийца, думал, что странно спать с открытыми глазами и что это, должно быть, какое-то нарушение в нервной системе, потом он даже помахал рукой у Йо перед глазами, и тот никак не среагировал, тогда он прислушался к тихому дыханию Асакуры, чтобы убедиться, что тот жив, и подумал, что это жутко выглядит, когда спят с открытыми глазами; то он смотрел на Хоро-Хоро и думал, что ему, наверное, в пустыне ночью и без спального мешка не было бы холодно, потому что он с севера и привык к холоду и потому что он, почему-то, спит, не снимая куртки, а она у него тёплая, и удивлялся, как ему в ней не жарко днём; то он смотрел на Амидамару, который не спал, но боролся со сном и клевал носом, и думал о различиях между духами умерших людей и животных и духами природы, как его Морфин и Короро Хоро-Хоро; то он смотрел на спящего Рю и сразу старался перевести взгляд на кого-нибудь другого и подумать о чём-нибудь ещё; то он смотрел на Фауста VIII и думал, каково ему так долго и, по большому счету, безуспешно пытаться воскресить свою невесту, и в который раз сомневался в душевном здоровье доктора, и думал, что, в общем, все они немного ненормальные, его попутчики, да и он сам, думал о том, как по-разному живут разные люди и как по-разному они переживают горе, думал, что, когда Фауста лишили человека, которого он любил больше всего на свете, он решил этого человека вернуть, и о том, что, когда его, Лайзерга, лишили людей, которых он любил больше всего на свете, он решил отомстить убийце, думал о том, почему он так решил, почему ему никогда не приходило в голову попытаться воскресить родителей, думал о том, что смерть родителей и смерть невесты – вещи разные, думал о том, что бы он чувствовал, если бы умер человек, которого он любил так, как Фауст VIII любит Элайзу, захотел бы он воскресить этого человека, думал о том, есть ли в его жизни такой человек, и, _почему-то_ , опять думал о Рю и поспешно принимался думать о чём-нибудь другом; смотрел на Манту, спящего свернувшись клубочком и из-за этого казавшегося ещё меньше, и думал, что заставило его отправиться сюда, на другой конец света: его дружба с Йо, или страх перед Анной, или жажда приключений, или всё сразу, или что-нибудь совсем другое. Иногда он смотрел вдаль, наблюдая за тем, как всё вокруг постепенно светлеет, и думал о деревне Доби, о том, найдут ли они её когда-нибудь и о том, почему «Турнир шаманов в Токио», как его называют судьи, проходит в деревне, спрятанной где-то в пустыне в Америке.

Откуда-то прилетел Токагеро и стал играть с Амидамару в шашки. Солнце ещё не взошло. Лайзерг стал наблюдать за игрой духов. Только тогда странный сон стал понемногу отпускать его.

**Author's Note:**

> * \- (прим. от 2015) Как же! Ведь Рен _прекрасно_ видит в темноте (с помощью _фурёку!!!_ ). Но Рю с Лайзергом этого не знают.
> 
> Это между строк, но на гармошке играл Токагеро.
> 
>  
> 
> [Также размещено на Ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3770092)


End file.
